infinitedimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elemental
The Elemental School of magic warps reality through the manipulation of elements. The primary four elements within spells are fire, earth, water, and wind. Each of these primary elements contain a second advanced tier, accessed by users who are familiar with that particular type of elemental class. Other users may decide to concentrate their efforts into several element classes, granting access to specialized subclasses that are mixes of the primary (i.e., practicing fire and earth magic unlocks potential to more easily access magma '''class spells). Fire Class Fire Class spells control the production and manipulation of fire. Fire may be used for lighting, warmth, or as a method of offense. When fire is produced with a surge of magic, it will require fuel to maintain itself. If no fuel is readily available or the environment is not hospitable to the flames, a continuous stream of magic is required to maintain them. Brighter and hotter intensities of flames require larger pools of magic to initially produce, manage, and maintain. Flames, after production, are not able to be extinguished on a whim, but a caster may attempt to control the flame until it dies naturally. The advanced tier of this magic is '''Lightning Class. Subclasses include Steam Class and Magma Class. Water Class Water Class spells control the element of water. These spells manipulate the water in the caster's direct vicinity, allowing them to control the shape and positioning of water. While Water Class spells do not allow for the creation of water, users have found use by plucking moisture from the air, from deep within underground sources, and other unique locations when in need of material. Casters are also able to move the water with increased force and pressure, allowing for it to be used for offensiveness purposes. A common practice for users of offensive Water Class spells is to carry a container of water for easy access. Larger bodies of water require larger pools of magic to move and accelerate, and it becomes increasingly difficult the more contaminated the water is. Pinpointing water in extremely specific locations, such as that within living beings, is also extremely difficult and requires intense focus that only masters of Water Class may access. The advanced tier of this magic is Tides Class. Subclasses include Ice Class and Nature Class. Earth Class Earth Class spells control the element of earth. These spells manipulate earth by allowing the caster to lift and change the positing of earth, manipulating its shape, location, and density. The sections of earth under the caster's control must be largely composed of such material as clay, rocks, sand, silt, and other unrefined matter. Larger, denser, and heavier sections of earth require larger pools of magic to manipulate and accelerate. Advanced users of Earth Class magic are capable of changing the actual composition of earth to their will, adding or taking away various minerals within. The advanced tier of this magic is Metal Class. Subclasses include Magma Class '''and '''Nature Class. Wind Class Wind Class spells control the element of wind. These spells manipulate the surrounding air, allowing the caster to generate and bend wind to their will. The surrounding air may be propelled with force as a means of offense, acting sharper than blades when properly utilized. Desired areas may also be emptied of air, leading to small vacuum spaces. Larger and denser areas of air require larger pools of magic to manipulate and accelerate. Advanced users of Wind Class magic are able to push and contract larger portions of air. One such method is the focus of air under one's feet or around one's body, allowing for a form of flight. The advanced tier of this magic is Weather Class. Subclasses include Steam Class and Ice Class.